Majestic Pretty Cure!
"Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" Majestic Pretty Cure! '(マジェスティック プリキュア！''Majesutikku Purikyua!) is a Pretty Cure one of the series of pretty cure franchise. The team itself has 5 Cures. This series is created by [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:AisuShironami ''User:AisuShironami''] Plot Majestic Pretty Cure! Episode List It all started at the battle at High Sky Kingdom. The kingdom used to live peacefully until someone called Diabolos attacked. She use peoples from the kingdom and people from earth and corrupt them into her evil army. She battled the kingdom in order to open the gate to earth widely and rule the earth. But, the kingdom never allow her and attacked. The kingdom was ruled by Diabolos and in order to revive the kingdom and protect the earth from ruled by Diabolos, the prince and princess must quickly find the legendary guardians. The pillars who keep balance of Underworld was destroyed and Diabolos can snuck her armies to earth and slowly corrupt it. But, with the cures power, the pillars will be able to fixed and the Diabolos will banished to Underworld. Characters Cures 'Hanano Sakura '(花の桜 Hanano Sakura) / '''Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gāden) - ''The main character and a student council president at Avenir Academy. She may seem clumsy and goofy, but she's actually very reliable and responsible. She love helping others and love making new friends. She's also a fan of Aisu. She's really close with her childhood friends. Yuuji, their classmate, seemed to have a crush on her. But, she may not notice and only sees him as best friends. 'Yukimura Aisu (幸村アイス Yukimura Aizu) / '''Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) - The princess from High Sky Kingdom and a famous idol. She's the only daughter back in the kingdom and have four brothers. Her parents love music and five of them often sang for them. That's what makes her want to be an idol on earth even though for undercover. She seemed cold and pretty distant at first, but she's very nice and caring. She also seemed very close with Tsukigawa Yoru, her childhood friend. Soyokaze Akino (微風秋野 Soyokaze Akino) / Cure Zephyr (キュア ゼファー Kyua Zefa) - A sporty girl and sports champion and a loving oldest sister. Her family owned a small cafe not far from school called Marmalade Cafe. She always help her parents after school or in weekends. But, she also need to look after her younger siblings whenever her parents are running the shop. She's a hardworker and very optimistic. Azayaka Himeji (鮮やか 姫路 Azayaka Himeji) / Cure Radiance (キュア ラジアンス''Kyua Rajiansu)'' - A noble from a rich family whose parents are famous musician and business man. She live alone with her butler and maids. Her older sister is a model and work abroad at Paris while her mom busy travelling the world for her concerts and her dad always leave from country to country. She felt lonely sometimes. But, she always keep her lady image in front of many people. Tsukigawa Luna '(月川 ルナ ''Tsukigawa Runa) / 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towaraito) - A used to be villain from High Sky Kingdom and very intelligent student. She's Aisu's childhood friend along with her twin Tsukigawa Yoru. She studied hard to know everything about earth. She become the most intelligent student at school. She always feel bad about what she had done even though she known that everyone, especially Aisu and Tsubasa, forgave her and her twin. She's pretty straight forward and blunt, but she's very considerate and kind. Villains '''Diabolos - The queen who corrupting many people and turn them into her evil army by fusing people with dark mythical creatures. She's actually Aisu and Tsubasa's aunt. Her real name is Noir and she's sister of the High Sky Kingdom queen, Queen Sora. She become jealous because Senri, now the king of High Sky Kingdom, love Sora instead of her. She got mad and used a potion to gain power and intended to destroy the kingdom. This is when she become Diabolos. Nighttime Twins - Twin sister and brother who become a spy to spy the cures as Tsukigawa Luna and Tsukigawa Yoru. Both of them are were-wolves. They are jealous of Aisu and Tsubasa who are royals while they are normal villagers. They never want to gave in to Diabolos, but after seeing Aisu's power awakened and become Cure Blizzard, they gave themselves. Yukai - A teenage girl who used to be normal human and corrupted by Diabolos and become half vampire. She's jealous of her brother. Her brother often praised by her parents and friends. Meanwhile, nobody seemed to care about her. Gradually, she become jealous of her brother. Diabolos who secretly come to earth ask her to be on her side for revenge. Her real name is Kisaragi Yuka. Basilisk - Midnight's right arm who obey every word Diabolos say. He's Yukimura Subaru, Aisu and Tsubasa's older brother who corrupted when defending the palace. After Aisu and Tsubasa leave, he and Kiba was defending the palace's most precious thing. Kiba managed to protect it by turning himself and the item into ice while Subaru captured and forced into the darkness. Echo - She was Aisu's personal assistant who corrupted by Diabolos and become half evil siren. She's really close with Aisu because she's only few years older than her. Like Subaru, she also forced into the darkness by Diabolos while protecting Aisu. Her real name is Nadia. Rei - He was Tsubasa's personal assistant, like Bloodless he also corrupted by Diabolos and become a ghost. He also forced into the darkness by Diabolos like Subaru and Nadia/Echo. He was fighting with Tsubasa when they're trying to escape. But he protect him and caught. His real name is Albert. Devon '''- A teenage boy who used to be normal human but corrupted by Diabolos and become half Demon. Like Yukai, he's also human. He was jealous of other kid who have complete family. He only live with his younger sister and grandma. One day, his sister got adopted. He's jealous because his sister got everything he wants. His real name is Kohinata Dave. '''Parasite - A monster created by Diabolos and its allies. It has a form of black dust in a small bullet. To work it, shoot the bullet to a person and it will explode and form a Parasite. Fairies Rosa - Mascot of spring. Later she bond with Cure Garden. Nix - Mascot of winter. He was bonded with Cure Blizzard. Ventus - Mascot of autumn. Later he Bond with Cure Zephyr. Stella - Mascot of summer. Later she bond with Cure Radiance. Nox - Mascot of nighttime. Later she bond with Cure Twilight. High Sky Kingdom Yukimura Tsubasa - Aisu's twin brother, prince of High Sky Kingdom and also an idol. He may seem normal, but he possessed an amazing power. He's very good at sword art, combat, fighting and have magical power. His magical power is able to attack something using his pendant. He and Aisu fights quite often, but they love each other. Tsukigawa Yoru - Luna's twin brother who used to be Eclipse and childhood friend of Aisu and Tsubasa. Like Tsubasa, he also possessed magical powers. He could attack something and create huge barrier using his bracelet. Other than than, he's pretty good at sword art and he got the ability to fly. White and Black Swans - Two pair of twins from a story in High Sky Kingdom who believed as a prophecy. Later, it is known that it refers to Yukimura Aisu and Tsubasa (White Swans) and Tsukigawa Luna and Yoru (Black Swans). Yukimura Subaru - Aisu and Tsubasa's older brother. Yukimura Kiba - Aisu and Tsubasa's younger brother. King Senri & Queen Sora - The ruler of High Sky Kingdom and parents of Aisu, Tsubasa, Subaru and Kiba. Others Azayaka Minori '- Himeji's older sister who's a model and worked at Paris. '''Soyokaze Shouko '- Akino's younger sister. She love Akino very much. 'Otosaka Yuuji '- A guy classmate who also a childhood friend of Sakura, Himeji and Akino. Movie Only '''Blanc - A rabbit mascot who's also known as the white rabbit. Hatter - A guy who known as Mad Hatter. Cheshire - The Cheshire Cat from Wonderland. Heart Queen - The Queen of Hearts who's manipulated by Trump. Alice - A girl from Wonderland. Trump - A villain who also known as the Joker from Wonderland. Items List of Majestic Pretty Cure! Items. Pretty Cures Royal Headphones - An item used to transform and also communicating. Majestic Jewels - Special jewels that created from fragments of the elements that guard High Sky Kingdom. These are used to transform. Jewel Pact - A small long box to hold other Majestic Jewels. Legendary Swords - Swords that have the power of the 5 dragons. They are the most powerful creature who hunted by Midnight. The dragons are Grael, Khioneus, Sairyss, Fafnir and Vesperaldus. Others White Swan Sword - A sword granted to Yukimura Tsubasa. Black Swan Sword - A sword granted to Tsukigawa Yoru. Transformation They transform using the Royal Headphones and Majestic Jewels. To transform to they basic form, they took their jewels and headphones. Then, they shout "Pretty Cure, Revolution!" and the jewel will turn into a light depending on the jewel's color and inserted into the screen inside the headphone. The gold rim will change color and they put the headphone to their right ear. Then, their body will covered by light that shapes like the shorts they wear and the top. Their hair will also glow. Their eyes change right after their hair changed. "Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" すべての世界を守るガーディアン！マジェスティックプリキュア！ Subete no sekai o mamoru gādian! Majesutikkupurikyua! Locations * Avenir Academy - The school the main characters enroll. The school has middle school and high school in different buildings. * High Sky Kingdom '- Homeland of Aisu, Tsubasa, Luna and Yoru. * '''Marmalade Cafe '- A small cafe owned by Akino's family. * '''Azayaka Private Island - An island belongs to Himeji's parents and the place they sometimes come for vacation. Trivia * This is the first series to have the blue cure as an idol. ** Also the first to have the blue cure having a male twin who also an idol. * This is the first series of the pretty cure franchise where there are two cures who have non identical male twin. * This series also include another person/human who also able to use magical powers without transforming ** Who able to do so are Tsubasa and Yoru. * Mascots in this series are able to transform into their human forms. * Although each of the cures bond with their own mascots/fairies, they only awaken the cure's power but take no part in transforming or attacking. * Genres for this series are Shoujo, Fantasy, Super Power and Romance. ** Because there will be a special relationship between some of the cures with other person. * This is the first Pretty Cure! series for a power from a legendary creature granted to person other than the cures. ** Although Yoru and Tsubasa granted the Twin Swan Swords, the cures also granted Legendary Swords by different creature. * In this series, the cures have major eye color change from their human form and cure form. ** Green to Pink (Sakura/Garden), Pink to Blue (Aisu/Blizzard) & Blue to Red (Himeji/Radiance) * Although Cure Twilight came last after few episodes, she have the same transforming device and catchphrase and similarities on attacks and other stuff. (Only small difference in her outfit) Gallery SakuraChar.png MPCsakura.png|Hanano Sakura Cure Garden.png|Cure Garden MPCAisu.png Aisu.png|Yukimura Aisu MPCBlizzard.png|Cure Blizzard AkinoChar.png Akino.png|Soyokaze Akino Cure Zephyr.png|Cure Zephyr HimejiChar.png Himeji.png|Azayaka Himeji Cure Radiance.png|Cure Radiance LunaChar.png Luna.png|Tsukigawa Luna Cure Twilight.png|Cure Twilight Full Team 01 copy.png|Full Team (without Cure Twilight) Full Team 02.png|Complete Majestic Pretty Cure! Team MPC-Rosa.png|Rosa Fairy of Spring MPC-Nix.png|Nix Fairy of Winter MPC-Ventus.png|Ventus Fairy of Autumn MPC-Stella.png|Stella Fairy of Summer MPC-Nox.png|Nox Fairy of Nighttime MPC-trans.png|Royal Headphones (front and back) MPC-jewelmajestic.png|Majestic Jewels MPC-jewelgemstone.png|Gemstone Jewels MPC-jewelfairy.png|Fairy Jewels MPC-jewelgrand.png|Grand Jewels MPC-yukai.png|Yukai MPC-echo.png|Echo MPC-devon.png|Devon MPC-rei.png|Rei Echo, Rei & Devon Credit: DollDivine Games Creator's Note Hello! Thank you for checking my fan series. If you have any suggestion or if you find any wrong grammars or spellings, please warn me in the comment below. Or if you have any suggestion or questions, just ask me in the comment and I'll try to respond as fast as I could. xoxo, User:AisuShironami. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Mythology Theme Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance